


Baking with Wataru!

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Cute, Decorating, Fluff, Other, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After band practise, you and Wataru go to bake cupcakes together. You two are childhood friends and have many memories together. You used to just think of him as a close friend but since you have reunited, you have seen him differently...
Relationships: Wataru Matoba/reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Baking with Wataru!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written so I'm sorry if it's not very good... I never write really but I want to practise so I can make better fics  
> I dont know what to do for plot so just have a really short, quick read where you can spend some time with our lovely bassist Wataru!!!

Band practise has just ended and everyone is gathering their things.

"Thank you for letting me watch your practise today, I really enjoyed it!" You smile softly at each Argonavis member, paying particularly close attention to Wataru, your childhood friend.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Yuuto exclaims with a big smile on his face.  
"Yes, thank you for coming today, Y/N" Ren replies sincerely.  
"It was fun, I hope my drumming was good!" Banri laughs and grins, lighting up the entire room.  
"Thank you Y/N" Rio speaks with a calm demeanour. Wataru looks you in the eye and subtly nods his head. It was his own personal way of thanking you.

As you leave the studio, you bid your farewells to eachother. You and Wataru happen to take a similar route home so you two leave together.

You and Wataru are childhood friends, you have known eachother for most of your lives. Ever since you saw him again, a couple weeks ago, after not seeing him in a few years, you have viewed him differently. He had always been quite chaotic in his younger years. This was why you enjoyed spending time with him as a friend. But as hes grown and matured, you find him somewhat... attractive. Whenever you are near him, your heart rate increases, your cheeks become tinted with red and you feel speechless. This is an unknown feeling to you.   
"Is this love?" You ask yourself. 

"Hey Y/N... I was planning on making some cupcakes when I get back, do you wanna join me?"  
You used to do this together a lot when you were younger.  
"Of course! I'd love to!" You reply with your cheeks become increasingly red and your eyes widening.  
"Ok then, let's go, I can't wait any longer! I haven't made cupcakes in a while so I've been looking forward to this!" Wataru swiftly takes your hand and starts sprinting towards his home. Whilst being dragged along, you look up to him in awe.   
"So this is what it's like to be in a Shojo manga..." you whisper to yourself as you admire Wataru from behind.  
"Did you say something?" Wataru glances behind as you appear extremely embarrassed.  
"NO! NO I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!" you laugh nervously and look away, avoiding eye contact. Wataru chuckles and sets his attention on his destination.

You quickly arrive at his home. Exhausted, you fall to the floor panting heavily. Wataru extends his arm towards you offering his hand.   
"Come rest for a minute inside while I get all the ingredients," he helps you up, taking care not to hurt you. He didnt seem affected by the sprint at all.

You enter his home and he pulls a chair out, indicating for you to sit there. As you sit down, you intently observe him gathering ingredients. Within a minute he is prepared and waiting for you.  
"Do you want an apron Y/N?"   
You nod as you walk over to collect the apron.   
"Let me tie it for you." Wataru carefully ties your apron back. You offer to do the same for him in which he happily accepts your offer. 

"So what do we do first?" You look towards him expecting an answer.

"We need to mix the butter and sugar together. Please could you do that while I go turn the oven on?"

"Of course!" You effortlessly mix them together. Wataru seems impressed by your skill. 

"Next, you need to add the eggs." As you break one of the eggs, a small piece of shell falls into the mix. You rapidly pick it out.   
"Let me show you how to avoid the shell falling in. So you do this... and then this..." he stands before you and grasps your hands,moving them to demonstrate his method. His hands are warm and soft. You gaze at him in wonder. He says to try breaking the last egg into the mix with his method. It worked well. Wataru seems proud of himself for teaching you something useful.

You proceed to mix together the rest of the ingredients, pour the mix into the cupcake cases and place them in the oven. As you sit together at the table waiting for the cupcakes to bake, you reminisce about your childhood together.   
"Hey Wataru, do you remember that time we were playing in that field and you fell face first into the mud?!"   
"Oh yeah, I remember. You wouldn't stop laughing at me the entire time!"  
You laugh together for ages. You both cherish those memories together.

"Ever since we met up again a couple weeks ago, we haven't really had a proper talk like this so I'm really happy we are talking together right now, thank you Y/N!"   
You sit there with a beaming smile spread across your face as you thank him back.

Your timer goes off and it's now time to remove the cakes from the oven. As the oven door opens, the heat spreads across the room along with the scent of the cupcakes.  
"They smell amazing!" You exclaim as Wataru checks whether they are done.  
"Okay so we will wait for them to cool and then we can decorate them!"

Some time passes, the cupcakes are now ready to be decorated. Wataru brings in some pre-prepared icing and sprinkles and sits next to you.   
"So how do you wanna decorate them?" He asks awaiting your response.  
"I don't mind. How about we just do a bunch of random designs? I kinda wanna draw a cat!" You respond sheepishly. You both proceed to randomly decorate the cupcakes, praising eachothers designs. Wataru looks away for a second. He then turns back round and asks,   
"Ummm, would you like to decorate a cake for eachother? Like, I decorate one for you and you do one for me..."  
You stare blankly at him for a couple of seconds and then realise this is your chance. You know you love him, it's so obvious. This would be the perfect opportunity to let him know how you feel.  
"Yes, that sounds great!" You excitedly start decorating your cupcake by writing the words 'I love you' on the top. Your hands tremble as you write it. You feel very nervous and are starting to have second thoughts.   
"Should I do this?"  
"Is it too soon?"  
"What if he doesnt feel the same way?"  
These thoughts circulate within your head. You become lost in your thoughts. You are only brought back to reality by the gentle nudge of Wataru who is checking you are okay. You make your final decision, you will confess.

Both of you finish decorating your cupcakes for eachother. As you take a deep breath, you peer up at Wataru. He looks at you with a thoughtful look in his eye.  
"You ready to exchange cakes?" He asks with a soft tone.  
You nod, shut your eyes and show your carefully decorated cupcake. The room turns to silence. The fear of rejection creeps in.  
"No way..." Wataru remains still. You finally open your eyes. You both sit there dumbfounded.  
"We both wrote the same thing..." You stare at each others eyes. You start to tear up. Hastily, he embraces you. You can feel his rapid heartbeat and body heat against you. Tears roll down your face. You are so relieved.  
"Hey...Y/N... I'm so glad we felt the same way..."  
He moves away but holds your shoulders tight and looks you dead in the eye,  
"Y/N, will you be my girl/boyfriend?"  
Your teary eyes sparkle in the light as you reply,  
"Of course I will, I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> That ending seems so rushed...  
> I'm sorry...  
> But if you are reading this, thank you for reading my first ever fic!!! I appreciate it especially since it probably was painful to read haha
> 
> Only comment if you have something nice to say, thank you so much again!!!!!!


End file.
